


Caught

by theroomstops



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomstops/pseuds/theroomstops
Summary: “Just tell them you’re sick. If you don’t go in, I probably won’t have to go in either.” He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “Besides, Craddock owes me many days off.”“The Home Secretary doesn’t really have sick days, David.”__________David and Julia are caught.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this ignores the whole explosion in episode 3, and thus also all that came after it, but I intended it set not too far after the events of the show.
> 
> (Long parts in _italics_ means it's a flashback.)

“Ma’am.” 

Julia nodded politely to the guards stationed in the corridor as she passed. Polite greetings as she walked past each of them. Following behind in perfect, practiced rhythm as her personal protection officer rounded the last corner and walked towards her Blackwood Hotel door. The door unlocked quickly, and David held it open for her, allowing her to pass him by into the room. 

“I’ll be quick.” She looked up, a quick smile, eyes meeting his for just a second. His demeanor still impeccably professional. Not dropping his mask for a moment as his arm held the door still open, eyes flicking to the guards outside and then back at her. She’s a little impressed, to be honest. She keeps her head down, biting back a smirk as she clears her voice.

“I’ll knock on your door in 20 minutes, Ma’am. Should be no rush to get back before lunch, your schedule allows for a short break if you‘d like.” She barely heard him as she frantically searched her room for the missing paper. Not even a minute later, she heard David’s voice from behind her, asking cheekily. “Find it yet?”

“No rush...” She breathily repeated his words back to him as she stared down at the messy pile of papers in front of her, before turning to look at him by the door that connects to his room. “Don’t just stand there, help me find it. But don’t look at it. Point it out to me. You are the reason I forgot it in the first place.” 

David smiled to himself. He absolutely had been.

__________________________________

_“Just tell them you’re sick. If you don’t go in, I probably won’t have to go in either.” He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “Besides, Craddock owes me many days off.”_

_“The Home Secretary doesn’t really have sick days, David.” She’d successfully fastened the second earring as he dove into her neck again, his lips sucking on tender skin as sly hands roamed._

_He’d mapped out every inch of her thighs, kneading and stroking as he tried to convince her to say ‘fuck it’ just this once. And every part of her wished she felt a little less pride in her job then, wished her work ethic would take a fucking break. That she could just call someone and say she had a fever. Unable to make it in. Without feeling guilty. Other people apparently did so all the time. But missing a meeting like the one she had today at lunch, or skipping work at all, had never been something Julia did, or had ever done. But God, his efforts to convince her otherwise felt good._

_“Then tell them,” A nimble hand reached across her stomach, turning her quickly before the other hand joined it underneath the curve of her ass, gently lifting her off the floor and onto the desk behind her. “that you’re going to be a little late today.”_

_“I’m sure that would go over really well.” David hummed as he kissed the side of her face. “Imagine if Anne Sampson knew my trusted PPO was imploring me to ignore her well organized security set up simply because I’ve made the decision to wear a skirt this morning. She’d never let me hear the end of it.”_

_David smirked at her suggestion, and she kissed him hard on the lips. Biting slightly as she gasped when his hand ventured up her inner thigh. “I think Commander Sampson would be surprised by a lot of things. I don’t think she has a fucking clue what her boss likes to do when she’s done for the day.” He smiled sheepishly, seemed to know how conflicted she was and the power he had over her body. His lips trailed up the side of her neck, hand kneading hot skin under the skirt before he whispered in her ear. “Did I mention just how hot you look in this skirt?”_

_He made her smile. That sexy, cocky grin on his face so fucking tempting and far too convincing. So she’d let him kiss her. Kissed him back, even. Welcomed his attention and desire for a brief moment. Allowed it when her hands wanted to pull him towards her, playfully nipping at his lips as she opened her legs further and felt the skirt rise up on her thighs. Smiled as he looked down and hummed in appreciation._

_He’d positioned himself between her legs and pushed her backwards. She heard the sound of a zipper being undone, and cursed the immediate reaction between her thighs. She leaned further back, breaking the contact, hoping to gain a moment of clarity. To be able to stop. He looked at her with hunger as she leaned back on her shaking arms. Leaning forward, kissing her with urgency, panting against her as he held her left thigh in his grasp. Hand splayed against it, fingers grasping as he pulled her leg around him and hovered over her, biting her lip gently until she whimpered and pulled away. No visible marks. That was their rule. But then, he never seemed to follow the rules when it came to her._

_They had both been out of breath when she’d finally found the strength to push him away and jumped off the desk. Breathing heavily as she looked at him from across the room. His face a little red, her legs a little unsteady as she walked into the bathroom to fix her lipstick. He seemed normal when she returned, trousers fixed and shirt immaculate again. He walked out the other side of the couch, watching her with every step he took, and her body tingled with anticipation for that evening. She’d never noticed the single paper that flew out of the stack of papers as she’d shoved them into her ministerial box before walking out to meet him again on the other side of her hotel room door._

__________________________________

“David, honestly. Help me look, don’t just stand there.” 

“Do I want you to find this thing? Maybe it’s better for my side if you don’t.” David pretended to cough, waiting for her to turn around, and couldn’t help but grin as she did. Meeting his look with an impatient one of her own, head cocked and lips curling into an amused smile. She pursed her lips and then asked pointedly as she turned back to the stack of newspapers on the desk.

“Thought you didn’t want to discuss our politics.”

“I don’t.” His lips moved to her neck, pulling himself close to her as she tried to keep her focus where she needed it to be. The paper. She definitely needed the paper she came here for. “I’m just thinking out loud.” 

“No, stop that, come on.”

“I already found it.” His teeth pulled on her earlobe, snickering a little, as he pressed himself closer to her and held it out in front of her. “It was behind the sofa, picked it up as I walked over here.” She snapped the form from his hand, looking it over quickly before she found herself pressed harder against the desk.

“Good. Now we can leave and get back to—“

“Uh uh.” David shook his head, protesting, and she turned her head quickly to look at him. “I want my finders fee now.” 

He pushed her forward, eyes growing dark, and lips red and wet as he licked them before he dove into her neck again. Nibbling at her pulse point as her breath quickened. It was unbearable in the best of ways. Her body betrayed her instantly, it always did with him, melting into him as he pressed her against the desk. She quickly looked at the watch to check if time allowed her to give in, and noted that according to schedule, there was supposed to be a guard hand-over happening outside. Perhaps she could. Tame that dormant beast his seduction had created this morning, steal away for a moment of joy in her otherwise joyless, demanding day.

“Thank you for wearing a skirt today, _Julia_.” She shivered at the sound of her name, it always sounded more powerful coming off his lips than anywhere else. He said it so softly, so laced with intent and desire. 

His hand lifted the hair off her neck, kissing roughly as he moved along her skin down to her collarbone. Sucking on it until she relaxed against him. She steadied herself, hands flat against the surface, as his lips continued to map their course down her spine. He moved to her ear, nibbled on it gently, nipped at her jaw, his hands resting on her thighs, slowly pulling the skirt upwards. A soft moan escaped her as his fingers played along her skin. 

“I want...” His voice was low and raspy, desire thick in his throat as he lifted her onto the console table again. She turned in his arms, happy to find herself met with sparkling, mischievous eyes. “... to finish where we left off this morning.”

She whispered her agreement and his mouth grinned against hers as she loosened the burgundy silk tie around his neck. A breath tickled as David threw it behind him and he smiled as her hands pulled on his dress shirt. No longer any use pretending she had it in her to fight off his advances twice.

“Keep the skirt on.” His hands were distracting, his lips hot against her ear as he whispered. She nodded, moaning softly when he finally kissed her mouth. Sucking on her bottom lip as he unbuttoned her cream silk shirt slowly. He pulled back and looked into her eyes as he slipped each pearly button from its place.

She reached down her side, hand almost finding her foot to pull off heels that felt far too high for any busy day. Surprised when his hand moved to stop it.

“No, keep them too.” Her gaze met his, her lips rising, curling at the corner as she observed the intriguing look on his face. Chest heaving, eyes dark and wild as they looked her over.

“Didn’t know you had kinks, David.”

“I didn’t.” His eyes pierced into her with a force she’d never known before. As if he could see right through her, forcefully picking apart every brick of the fortress she’d built for herself through the years. A man who sees her and still wants her. Whose molten eyes make her feel sexy when she’s in his arms and even hotter when he does these things to her. The one whose lips made her forget about her surroundings and about a schedule.

His hands were warm as they clasped around her neck, holding on tight as he pressed soft lips against her and hummed his approval against her mouth. She gave in completely, looked forward to that blissful post-orgasmic calm as he kissed her slowly. She could feel him against her now, strained against the front material of his trousers and she couldn’t wait any longer. Found his button and his zip, strokes him a few times over the material before she began her task to undress him.

The whooshing sound of the front door opening and closing broke the moment, and immediately a tight feeling in her stomach replaced the yearning of overwhelming want and need. 

Because of all the faces she _didn’t_ want to see in front of her right now, Rob Macdonald’s was extremely high on the list.

“Shit.”

“Fucking. Get off —” By the time her aide had gotten two words out, David had cornered the man against the wall, one hand over Rob’s mouth, as he fumbled to pull him away from the door. Julia looked at the paper next to her shaking hand, the one she’d been looking for, as David dragged Rob into the bedroom. She took a few deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart before heading in the same direction, closing the bedroom door behind her. She buttoned her messy blouse quietly as she watched Rob’s muffled fight against David’s attempts to keep him quiet.

“David, please be careful.” She interjected and it made David to look at her. He took his hand off Rob for just a second, long enough to let him sit up.

“Where do you get off, are you fucking joking—“ David put his hand over Rob’s mouth again and they both watched as his eyes popped with fear while David spoke.

“You’re going to keep your voice down, Mr Macdonald, or I’ll have to consider you a threat to the Home Secretary.” A cool, professional tone to his voice was betrayed by the pure fire in his eyes. David was, to put it mildly, pissed.

“David....” David looked at her again as she pleaded with him, drawing back disappointedly as Rob jumped past them, pulling at his suit while he sat on the chair behind her.

“Just let me handle this, Julia.”

“What the fuck?” Rob gaped. “ _Julia_? Since when are you so chummy with the help?” He sneered. “A plod, Julia, really?” Julia’s eyes turned from David to Rob, from soft to annoyed. “If you’re that desperate—“

“What? I should have come to you, should I?” She bit back and Rob’s gaze retreated shamefully as he squirmed on the yellow chaise lounge. Leaning back as if he were a child burned by the fire. Fidgeting a bit as David stood next to him, one hand on his shoulder, eyes trained on Julia. “Oh, you could not have been more obvious. I wasn’t interested you twit.”

“Oh, I’m not good enough for you, but he is?” Rob asked incredulously. Scoffing as he looked up at David, towering over him.

“Yes.” Julia’s reply was short and honest. No point in trying to deny it now. And it felt good to stand up for him.

David looked up at her, seeming surprised at her candor. “Julia—“

“Oh, all of Westminster’s going to know by lunch, David.” Julia rolled her eyes as she looked down at her aide. “Discretion has never been Rob’s strong suit, has it?”

“Yes, they are going to know.” Rob hissed. David folded his arms, broadening his stance and looking down at Rob with a firm, tight glance. “This is completely inappropriate. Fucking the help?”

“Oh fuck off. Do you really think bringing wine to a work gathering is appropriate? Do you think I don’t have to stop myself from pushing your hand off me whenever it stays on my leg a little too long?”

“You invited me over!”

“To _work_! Every single time it was Home Office related. You were required to be there!” Julia watched as Rob’s eyes flicked, clearly confused and what seemed to be even surprised. Someone had warned of the depths of her aide’s feelings for her months ago, but she’d casually shrugged it off. Choosing to believe that even if that was true, Rob’s romantic feelings would eventually wane. That appeared to have been a mistake. “Not to mention the little incident at last year’s Christmas Party...”

“I was drunk!” Rob interjected, voice laced with desperation and his tone a little too eager. David’s eyes narrowed as he hung on every word.

“You lied about a work meeting in order to get me to show up for a dinner I didn’t ask for. You especially don’t get to talk about what’s appropriate.” The man began to protest as Julia continued, voice still firm and cold. 

“The party leadership may excuse your little crush away, and even use it to their benefit. You’re all men, that’s not a surprise to anyone. But I’m done.” The corner of David’s lips lifted just barely into a smile as he looked at her quickly, and she felt relaxed. He’d seemed a little upset before, but now his anger seemed focused elsewhere. Despite her unexpected admission and his surprise at it. “I don’t know which guard allowed you access to my suite, but rest assured that they are about to be fired. And unless I’ve specifically asked you for it, I can’t imagine why you would think it appropriate to enter my room in the first place.” She took a deep breath, looking at David quickly before letting her tired gaze rest on Rob as he got off the chair and moved towards the closed bedroom door. 

“I want your resignation on my desk by the end of the day.”

“You’re going to fire _me_?” Rob turned, eyes flitting furiously.

“No, you’re going to resign. Quietly and quickly. And if you don’t, then I will be forced to fire you." He didn’t seem to believe her. Eyes narrowing as he looked at her more closely. “If I do have to fire you, let it be clear that when someone eventually calls me to ask for a reference, I‘ll make sure to mention any and all times you crossed the line to my mind.” Rob opened his mouth to speak as she continued, voice lowered and eyes trained on him. “Women ignore a lot just to make sure they can stay in the game, Robert. But even we have our limits.”

It seemed to have sunk in then, finally. Rob taking measured breaths as he stared at her. The soft puppy dog eyes he usually looked at her with now replaced by rage. Then he looked past her, to David, zoning in on the man behind her as he finally broke the silence.

“I’m making sure you’re fired before the day ends, PS Budd. Can’t imagine Lorraine Craddock’s gonna be too happy about your interpretation of your PPO duties.” David’s jaw clenched, instinctively taking one step closer before he caught himself and held off as Rob taunted him. “Fired for shagging your principal can’t look too good on a resume.”

“Leave quietly, and I’ll have someone write up a standard, half-decent ‘Rob’s a very talented advisor’ recommendation for you.“ Rob seemed to consider it for a while. Chewing his cheek as he stared at the floor and then across the bed, at her and back to the floor again. Mulling it over, seemingly. But then he looked up at David again, and his face filled with rage. Julia ignored it, leaning in and speaking in hushed, form tones before he could spew any more vitriol. “But if I hear a word of you crossing the line with any woman you work for in the future, I will have people confirm any instances of you crossing mine. Having power means I intend to use it wisely. Get out.”

“This is the end of your career, Julia.” For the first time since she’d met that sniveling puppy dog years ago, his face didn’t soften when he looked at her. Rather than the boyish, eager dolt, he suddenly sneered her way. “You think you can survive fucking your bodyguard on tax-payer dime? It’s a political A-bomb. I just walked in on the two of you during work hours.”

“The thing about that, Rob… is that it’s none of _your_ business who I sleep with. For better or worse, I'll take responsibility for my missteps.” She cleared her throat. “And as for the country... I’m not particularly worried. I’m a woman in politics, I’m sure I’ve weathered storms worse than this.” Rob looked at her again, in disbelief. Eyes popping as he took in what she’d said. Huffing as he turned to leave, when she called after him. “Your resignation on my desk by the end of the day. Not a moment later. Leave.”

She watched as Rob stood quietly, seeming torn between wanting to fight back and wanting to leave as quickly as possible. Dread had drained his face to a grayish white and she heard him curse as he slammed the hotel room door behind him.

“Think he’ll resign?” David finally spoke again as he stood beside her.

“He doesn’t have any choice in the matter.” David looked at her, intrigued. “If people found out he came here, regardless of what you and I were doing when he found us...” Julia sighed. “Everyone has their secrets and no one in our world would ever trust him again.”

“So people will know, huh?” His brow furrowed, eyes narrow as he looked at her intently.

“Last chance to run if you want it.” Julia said quietly, staring at the door.

“Aye, it is.” His eyes fell to the floor. “But I think maybe I’d like to try that sea bass for dinner tonight.” She looked to her side, and saw David looking at the open faced door and standing quietly in place. Looking up at her carefully with the slightest hint of a smile on his lips, before he enveloped her in his arms. Kissing her temple as his hand caressed her side. She breathed deep and took in the whiff of his cologne as she fell completely into his arms. “Something different could be nice.”

She’d had the choice of sea bass last night for dinner. Raved about it actually, as he made himself comfortable next to her on the sofa. Happily exclaimed that there was nothing wrong with a good old fashioned burger on a weekday as he bit into it. 

Differences. 

It was something she’d come to treasure in their relationship. How different they were. And how similar, in the most unexpected of ways. But when she’d tried to make him try the fish off her plate, he’d frowned and bit into his burger demonstratively as he looked right at her. So it warmed her heart what he’d said just now. One eye on her and his voice light, telling her he intended to have dinner with her. Here. Despite whatever happened next.

“What do we do now?” His arms tightened around her waist as she pried her eyes away from the empty lounge room in front of them. She assumed Rob had made phone calls as soon as he left the suite. Probably to her ex-husband first, men seemed to be quite predictable that way. Rob looked up to Roger and hated him in equal measure, but she didn’t doubt that he was his first call. 

For a moment, she tried to forget about Rob, and about the confrontation they’d just had. David’s lips distracted her, soft and comforting as he pressed them against her skin. Until he breathed deep and rested his forehead against hers, humming softly and she managed to forget the rage-filled face of her former aide a little bit. She turned halfway in his arms and slipped her hands into his back pockets when he finally seemed to come up for air.

“Not got a clue.” He leaned back and gave her a half-smile. She hadn’t expected him to know, not really. It was more of a question to herself, really. 

Does she go into work knowing her world could blow apart any second? Is it better to stay where they are? 

She settled in his embrace instead, her mind feeling full and blank at the same time, her future a bit uncertain. Let David hold and stroke her comfortingly until she’d relaxed a little. Burying her face in the warm crook of his neck until they heard the far away rumblings of a commotion outside. Julia let go of David and moved the weighty curtain out of the way. There was a crowd of teenage children gathered outside, and she sighed a breath of relief. 

Perhaps it was a little paranoid, but she’d half-expected it to be someone coming for her.

She’d let the curtain fall back in its place just as her phone rang, buzzing on the desk in the other room. David followed closely behind as she took determined steps toward the noise and looked at the screen. Maybe she’s a little psychic. Roger Penhaligon, just as expected. 

Just as Julia opened her mouth to speak, David’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He held it up and looked at her helplessly. Pulled her close, kissing her softly until she finally smiled a little and then held it up as if to ask if she was ready. 

Julia took David hand, sliding her fingers between his as they pressed ‘answer’.

“Yes, Roger.”  
“What can I do for you, CSI Craddock?”

**Author's Note:**

> I started this SO long ago (February?), and finally managed to pick it back up and post it. So I'm very sorry if there are spelling errors and mistakes, I really wanted to finish and post it. I hope you enjoyed anyway.


End file.
